General Chat Archives
GMNik4/5/2016: I just remembered a neat moment that happened a long time ago and thought i would let you in on it now that its well past us and there is no way this information could effect you. Its really just a bit of something i as DM thought interesting and would give you guys neat perspective on the impact you have on the game (as linear as the story may appear to be). In the town of salvation (that first little village outside the temple), over a month ago, Iii woke up one morning, outside. A perception check was requested (it was a 7, too low to notice anything), at that same moment a second perception check happened without the players knowledge, and the cultist outside the barrier wasn't able to see if there was anyone inside the barrier. "You dont see anything, and nothing sees you." is what you knew at the time, there was even a chuckle, laughing it off. later that day the party got the drop on the cultists and tricked them into mass suicide in the name of the demon god and the camp was razed. Now, whats interesting here is that because of those two rolls the camp was unprepared and was quite easy to sack, and you guys chose to completely remove the closest real threat you didnt even know existed. Had those rolls happened differently you would have arrive at a barely populated camp and destroyed it but you would have returned to a raiding party that was actually ment to destroy that whole town after some bit of narrative later. With two crappy rolls a village was saved. -GM Nik 4/5/2016 GMNik4/5/2016: yeah its really crappy. you also wouldn't know how far down to go to see where the most recent comment is (if it hasnt been backlogged). the i thought dates would help that, but really its just dumb we all use skype and emails and texts and steam and phone calls and (probably) ventrillo and facebook and really this is so useless that im likely to just remove it at some point, unless someone has an idea to fix it or wants to save it for some ungodly reason. im clearly not very attached. GMNik3/13/2016: changed the order of this. it makes sense to me that since its the last thing on the wiki (before the changelog) that it would be better to see the most recent post on top. My thought is since its a thread that isn't likely to fill up faster than it currently is. which is unused. its rendered pointless by the "NEWS" section. the idea was to have a place to put unrelated (to pathfinder) thoughts. GMNik2/19/2016: this is the 3rd and most recent post, the archive will be the same way since im just gonna copy paste. should we go most recent is top or bottom? GMNik2/19/2016: This is the second post. to show the order.GMNik2/19/2016: This is the first post. i like to copy paste a GMNik2/19/2016 timestamp to my search bar and then if i lose it to other copypasta i can get it back. i bet there is a simple shortcut or macro that will let you timestamp more efficiently. perhaps an app that even has the time (not sure that's necessary).